


The Adventures Of A Christmas Tree Outside Of His Natural Habitat

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Isaac brings a Christmas tree to the warehouse is the day Derek and Stiles can't avoid each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures Of A Christmas Tree Outside Of His Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #11: Christmas tree

It happens the day Isaac brings a Christmas tree to the warehouse. He’s been working at this Christmas tree shop outside the mall for a few days and the idea seems to have made its way into his mind quietly.

Seeing all those families and couples coming to choose their tree, the smile on their faces, the stars in the kid eyes and all the Christmas spirit around him, he’s starting to feel the loneliness in his own life as a burden. All the freedom he thought he had now, no dad, werewolf abilities, it’s great, but it can be very lonely too.

He does have a family though. A different kind of family, something he would never have expected, but here they are. His only family. They’re still working on how to coexist around each other since the alliance, but most of the time they’re doing great.

And if they are his family, he figured they can have family traditions. So that day he chooses a tree and decides it will be their tree.

But he doesn’t have a car to carry it to the warehouse. He could carry it on his back, sure, but the tree is huge, too huge to be carried by an average human being and Isaac is not the kind of werewolf willing to draw attention on him. So he calls for backup and backup arrives in the shape of Stiles’ jeep when he was expecting Scott. Because yes Scott could have borrowed his mom’s car but no way he would put a tree in it and take the risk to damage the seats and lose the right to ever use the car again.

So Scott had called Stiles and here they are now, the three of them heading to the warehouse with a Douglas Fir the size of a teenage Hagrid but no ornaments to put on it.

That’s when the backup calls their own backup aka Stiles calls Lydia because if someone is going to have all the perfect Christmas supplies to provide, she’s the one.

And of course she arrives with Allison, because they were in the middle of “a thing”, both of them refusing to say more about.

When they arrive at the warehouse, Derek isn’t there but Boyd and Erica are, training together and they stop the minute they see their friends getting the tree out of the jeep. Erica starts to bounce all around it and around them as they carry it in the part of the warehouse that looks the most like a living room.

Then Lydia opens the boxes with all the ornaments, the shiny ones, the red and white ones, some stars covered in glitter, fake candy canes and tinsels and even lights garlands. All of a sudden the pack is just a bunch of 5 year olds trying to make the best Christmas tree ever to impress Santa Claus.

Christmas is all around.

Until Derek arrives. The moment he passes the door, there’s a brief hesitation then they all shout _Surprise!_ and smile and he just can’t resist smiling either.

Which is a relief, in retrospect, because invading his home that way, even to spread some Christmas spirit, it could have gone really bad.

But Derek is smiling and when Isaac tries to apologize he just nods because there’s nothing to apologize for, it was a good idea and they all deserve some happy holiday spirit. He listens to them when they try to explain how they chose the ornaments and he even agrees to Erica’s spontaneous idea of organizing a Secret Santa for the pack. He may regret it later on but for now, all is fine is werewolf town.

As long as they talk, Derek doesn’t get to think about Stiles and Stiles gets to avoid being too close to Derek and that’s perfect because that’s the first time they’re in the same room since _you know what_. Which is not awkward. At all.

But all good things come to an end and one by one everyone has to leave until it’s just Derek with Scott and Stiles.

And it gets worse when Allison who was not really gone comes back inside while Lydia waits for her in her car and Allison wants to talk to Scott so they go outside for privacy but it’s cold outside so Stiles gives Scott his car key and promises to wait inside until they’re done talking.

So Derek and Stiles are alone now.

Every time Stiles starts a sentence in his head it just sounds stupid so he tries another one but it’s as stupid as the previous one so in the end he just shuts up.

And Derek well the only thing Derek wants is not to sense all the repressed desires coming from Stiles because if it doesn’t stop he won’t be able to resist and-

Wait.

Desire?

Stiles smells of arousal. That’s … new. That’s … a good thing, right? They’re alone in the room so he’s the one causing this. No one else. It wasn’t just a movie in his head then.

So. What now? Should he? Yes. Definitely. He’s walking toward Stiles, shortening the distance between them, slowly. To give Stiles the time to back off if he wants to.

But Stiles doesn’t move, he stares at Derek and wait. And Derek is grabbing his arm now, gently, and putting his over hand on Stiles’ neck, and Stiles is still not pushing him away. His heart is not beating it’s racing, Derek can hear it and hear his own heart going just as fast.

Now Derek is gently kissing Stiles and his lips are incredibly soft. And Stiles is kissing him back a little less gently, a little more demanding. They’re going to make it last a while because after all the waiting, they deserve to enjoy every second of it. And maybe Stiles is even going to slip his hands under Derek’s shirt because he wants to and Derek lets him.

And maybe Derek would have reciprocate if Scott hadn’t choose that specific moment to honk from Stiles’ jeep because he was done talking with Allison and he wouldn’t want Stiles to wait inside for nothing.

Worse. Timing. Ever.

So now Stiles is leaving and they don’t speak because neither of them really knows what to say, because neither of them really knows what the hell was that, except it was fucking good and they really should do it again.

The door closes and Stiles goes back to his car and tries to stay calm so that Scott doesn’t suspect anything because there’s no way they’re talking about that now. Maybe nether, actually. But anyway Scott is all about what he and Allison talked about so he doesn’t pay attention to Stiles which in this case is a very good thing.

The door closes and Derek is all alone with the taste of Stiles on his lips and it’s the best taste ever as long as he doesn’t analyze what happened. Let’s not think about the awkwardness of it all and just focus on the happiness it brings him. For now, at least.

They will have plenty of time to figure everything out. Not now. Later. For now, just happiness.


End file.
